La Casa de Reborn
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Parodia a "La Casa de Bernarda Alba" de Lorca. Reborn es un tiránico padre viudo, cuya férrea disciplina será el desencadenante de una batalla campal, donde los combatientes son sus hijos, el escenario su propia casa y el motivo no es más que el amor de Sawada Tsunayoshi. All27 y otras.
1. Acto I

» Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Amano Akira, la obra inspirada pertenece a Federico García Lorca. Nada es de mua, salvo lo que leen que sí lo escribí yo.

» Advertencias: OoC'. Vocabulario soez. Algo de Incesto. Infidelidad. Líos Amorosos. Yaoi. Insinuaciones de Mpreg.

» Nota: "La Casa de Bernarda Alba" trata, para quien no la leyó, de como tres de cinco hermanas luchan por el amor de un solo hombre. La madre de ellas era muy estricta y no quería que se casaran, y sólo accedió al matrimonio de éste hombre con una de sus hijas porque ella ya era muy mayor.

* * *

.

**Łα ****Сαѕα ****đє ****Яєвσяη****  
• ****Λ****c****тσ**** I •**

.

* * *

La lluvia caía cual finas dagas en aquel pueblo italiano. Dentro de una inmensa casona, que se asemejaba más a una cárcel; por sus ventanas tapiadas, un criado limpiaba, a velocidad luz, pisos y paredes.

—¡Maldito seas, hijo de puta! —Bramó el de cabellos morados al aire, sin dejar de asear, como si así desahogara un poco de su frustración.

—¡Skull! —Le llamó la atención el mayordomo. Su cabello rubio, desordenado, no estaba a la altura de su pulcro traje. — Guárdate ese lenguaje para cuando no pululen orejas ajenas alrededor. A Reborn no le gustará saber que sus empleados son unos vulgares bárbaros.

El de menos rango bufó.

—Aquí vino a hablar la putita del jefe. ¿Por qué no te callas, Colonnello? —El susodicho resopló cansado, y golpeó al escandaloso en la cabeza. — ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió, sempai!

—No me trates mal para después ponerme un honorífico, idiota. —Contestó tranquilo. — Además, yo ya estoy casado, kora.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? Verde también y…

—¿Por qué no te callas y tratas de limpiar al mismo ritmo que tu lengua? —Demandó, entrecerrando su mirada para dar énfasis a su orden. — El bastardo con fedora está por llegar.

Skull chilló y retomó su labor a puras quejas.

El blondo pasó a verificar que cada salón estuviese exageradamente presentable para cuando arribaran los indeseables dueños. Hace dos días de la muerte de Verde, segundo esposo del hacendado más poderoso de la región. Éste científico dio vida a cuatro de los cinco hijos de su excéntrico marido: el mayor, Dino, de veintidós y poseedor de una torpeza única en su tipo, Kyoya de dieciocho; el más parecido a su padre, por su salvaje forma de actuar, Mukuro de diecisiete; a diferencia del anterior era semejante a su figura materna, con un don nato de la manipulación y Lambo de quince, o en otras palabras: el cobarde consentido por su madre y por ende, el único que añoraría la presencia del erudito. El primogénito real, llamado Xanxus, fue fruto de una anterior unión que también culminó en tragedia, ostentando unos veintiséis años.

Las campanas empezaron a sonar en la lejanía, indicando con ello el cierre de la misa en honor al difunto.

—¡Dios! ¡Ya viene! —El rebelde sirviente corrió a refugiarse, temiendo por su integridad física.

La mano derecha suspiró, colocándose en la entrada principal para recibir a su amo, tatuó en sí una cara de póker envidiable, tratando de que sus deseos de libertad fueran opacados por su inexistente neutralidad mental.

Interrumpiendo su reproche diario al Todopoderoso, alaridos que reconocía a la perfección se hicieron notar.

"_Llegaron… y de muy mal humor_" —Pensó.

—¡Cállense! ¡No los soporto más!

Reborn entró, azotando la puerta, imponente como de costumbre. Al parecer sus vástagos colmaron su escasa paciencia, de nuevo.

—Mukuro y Kyoya, me hartaron con sus peleas. —Masajeó sus sienes, sin apreciar la riña de atrás, sólo quería buscar el confort de su sofá de cuero negruzco favorito y de su humeante café recién molido.

—No es mi culpa, padre. —Se defendió un chico con pelo en forma de piña, de irises de desigual matiz y una sonrisa que no daba tregua a confianza alguna. — Kyoya alega que soy insoportable, por eso me ataca injustificadamente. —Aquella convicción pareció enfadar a su hermano mayor, pues éste apuntó un fierro pulido a su indefensa garganta.

—No mientas, todos sabemos que eres un estafador, Rokudo Mukuro. —Un azabache de afilada vista contraatacó, empleando un tono amenazador, que haría a cualquiera orinarse en sus pantalones.

El un año más joven se rió. Había ganado el apodo "Rokudo" por su reputación de maniático religioso, y alardear a los cuatro vientos que tarde o temprano todos serían castigados por obra y gracia del Señor. Pese a que esto era en broma, siendo él en realidad un agnóstico, todo el mundo lo empezó a tratarle como un injurioso sacerdote que por avatares del destino logró evitar la pena de la Inquisición.

—Kufufu, Hibari está muy sensible con la partida de mamá

Hibari significa alondra. Habían apodado así al moreno por su manía de observar y perseguir a todo aquel que rompiera las reglas.

—Tsk, cierren el pico, basuras. —Exigió Xanxus, cruzado de brazos.

—Sí, sí. Hoy es un día especial, por favor no peleen. —Intentó mediar Dino.

Ante la intervención del rubio, Kyoya calló. El de cabellera índigo hizo un mohín, ¿Por qué siempre el _Cavallone_ arruinaba su diversión? Por suerte conocía muy bien a su contrincante y sus _puntos débiles_.

—Kufufu, eres patético. —Desafió con altas probabilidades de obtener lo buscado, sólo existía una forma de que Hibari Kyoya no obedeciera al jinete más hábil de la zona, el renombrado "Caballo Salvaje", y esa forma era meterse con su orgullo.

—¿Quieres pelear? —El aura oscura de momentos previos reapareció, avivada por un desconocido fuego de determinación.

Ambos volvieron a tomar postura de pelea, no obstante…

—¡Silencio los dos!

… el grito colérico de quien aportó la semilla que les permitía estar allí, detuvo todo intento de confrontación.

—Dino, llévate a Kyoya, no me importa lo que hagas; que no salga de su habitación hasta que se calme. Lambo, deja de llorar, Verde era un inútil y ya no volverá a jodernos la vida. Mukuro vete a jugar por allí, y… ¿Colonnello?

—Mande, kora.

—Dile al amante del muerto que me prepare algo de comer, ya. —Su humor de perros se acrecentó con el retorno del llanto del adolescente con ropa de vaca.

—Skull está preparando las habitaciones para afrontar el frío de la noche, kora, se ha esparcido el rumor de una próxima helada y las salamandras en cada cuarto no serán de mucha ayuda. —Dijo con pasividad, ganando un reojo asesino. Nadie le decía que o no hacer al estanciero, menos un pobre méndigo que vivía del oro de sus bolsillos.

—Entonces has tú la comida. O mejor, dile a Lal Mirch que…

—Basta, kora. Yo lo haré. —Se retiró a la cocina, maldiciendo por la provocación a su mujer, el ama de llaves. — "_Algún día lo pagarás._" —Deseó desde lo abismal de su alma, sin embargo la esperanza de que lo hiciera decaía como las hojas en otoño. Mala yerba nunca muere, se propaga hasta infectar a toda la cosecha, decían los campesinos, y tenían razón.

Quedando sólo el hombre del Armani negro y el más experimentado de su pelotón en el living, pues Lambo se retiró al lado del potro y el ave, el silencio reinó.

—… ¿Padre? —Llamó receloso el amargo portador de varias quemaduras en su bronceada piel, Xanxus.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hablarte de algo…

—Sí es de tu compromiso con Sawada Tsunayoshi, la fecha se acordó para el día de tu cumpleaños, el 10 de Octubre. —Recitó cortante, sorbiendo de una exquisita infusión preparada con el tiempo justo a su llegada.

La tensión del ambiente podía ser cortada por un cuchillo de mantequilla, y aún así la incisión sería demasiado gruesa como para hacerse soportable. El primero en la línea de sucesión mordió su labio inferior, sabía que esto pasaría.

—No quiero casarme con esa escoria. —Masculló asquerosamente, por poco y escupiendo al pensar en ese pequeño bastardo de la estancia vecina.

—¿Oh? ¿Con qué no quieres casarte con él, eh? —Levantó sus ojos, enmarcando un gesto altivo en su labia. — ¿Con quién entonces? ¿Con aquel mendigo pescador? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mmm… ¿Squalo, no? ¿Superbia Squalo?

El del felpudo de mapache se sorprendió, abriendo los párpados en demasía. No era consciente de que su progenitor supiera de la relación que mantenía hace ya tantos años con el hijo de los pescadores del pueblo.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo sé todo, Xanxus. —Sus pupilas fueron cubiertas por la sombra producida por su sombrero, otorgándole un aire misterioso y desafiante, mas sobretodo prepotente.

Aquella altivez que le rodeaba provocó que, por primera vez, el fiero heredero retrocediera a sus cometidos. De seguro Colonnello le fue con el chisme, era como solía actuar el peón de jerarquía al recibir nuevos datos que pudieran interesarle a su maestro, después de todo, el emperador vivía de apariencias.

Eso o el _pony salvaje_ no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Tengo casi treinta, no podrás retenerme más tiempo. —Respondió a la tácita incitación, queriendo mantener su característica seguridad. — Además, con Verde muerto, mi herencia tiene más ceros que cualquiera de tus otros engendros.

Reborn chasqueó, poniéndose de pie y encarando a su hijo.

—Que te quede claro, hijo mío. —Gruñía. — Mientras esté vivo, tanto tú; como los _engendros_, harán lo que **yo** diga. Te casarás con el heredero de Iemitsu, absorberemos así las tierras de los Sawada y luego Lambo acarreará el resto con su compromiso con I–pin.

—¡No puedes obligarme! —Exclamó.

—¿Qué no? —Sonrió, cínico. — Tonto, eres demasiado tonto, Xanxus. —Se burló sin compasión. — Y en cuanto a la pobre industria pesquera de los Superbia… supongo que Dino podrá hacerse cargo de eso…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El quemado pateó lo que encontró a mano, una mesa de café, y se marchó pisando cual elefante, mientras rugía para sus adentros. Indignante; injusto. ¡Era una voraz ave de rapiña! Capaz de verte morir con el sadismo a flor de piel.

"_Esto no se quedará así. Claro que no…_"

**. . .**

Kyoya acababa de escaparse del pesado de Dino y los lamentos interminables de Lambo. No los soportaba más, ni al rubio, ni al moreno. Mucho menos a la fruta del trópico y al sargento de orbes rojos. Agradecía que la ducha que se terminó de dar haya aliviado sus frustraciones. No entendía porque tuvo que asistir al funeral, y dejarse violar por el olor a incienso, si ni siquiera profesaba cariño por su demente madre.

—Kufufu~

La risa peculiar de su más odiado filial resonó en sus tímpanos. Aquel hilillo de voz le fastidiaba sobremanera, más que su personalidad tan similar a su retrato de madre. Se le ocurrió una idea, bastante infantil, sin embargo, quizá, podría sacarle de su monotonía actual.

Caminando lento, cual sigiloso asesino, entreabrió la entrada de madera gruesa que le separaba de su hermano.

"_Te mataré, Rokudo Mukuro_" —No evitó formar una prepotente mueca en sus labios finos.

Atacaría directamente a la cabeza, o a la yugular, así sería rápido. Aunque prefería el sufrimiento.

—Eres tan lindo~

"_¿Ah?_"

Quería reír, al parecer el de mata azulada hablaba con alguna damisela desbocada de las tradiciones, que fue a visitarlo, sólo Rokudo tenía la "fortuna" de jugar el papel de mujer aguardando en la ventana. Arrimó su oído para escuchar lo que decía la otra persona.

—D–deja de decir eso, M–Mukuro…

"_Esa voz…_"

El de pupilas grises se quedó petrificado. Esa voz no sólo no era femenina, sino que pertenecía a alguien que conocía tan bien como a sus parientes.

No lo podía creer, quien hablaba con Mukuro era…

—¿Por qué no, Tsunayoshi–kun? Si yo te amo.

… el prometido de Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**.**

**₣ιη**

**P****я****óx****ιмσ ****Сαρ****í****тυłσ****  
"****Λ****c****тσ**** II"**

**.**

* * *

N.A.:

Espero que les haya gustado :'D trataré de actualizar prontito. Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios muy ansiosa *-* Bye bye~


	2. Acto II

» Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la obra en la que ésta historia está basada, son de mí propiedad.

» Advertencias: OoC'. Vocabulario soez. Algo de Incesto. Infidelidad. Líos Amorosos. Yaoi. Insinuaciones de Mpreg.

» Nota: "La Casa de Bernarda Alba" trata, para quien no la leyó, de como tres de cinco hermanas luchan por el amor de un solo hombre. La madre de ellas era muy estricta y no quería que se casaran, y sólo accedió al matrimonio de éste hombre con una de sus hijas porque ella ya era muy mayor.

* * *

.

**Łα ****Сαѕα ****đє ****Яєвσяη****  
• ****Λ****c****тσ**** II •**

.

* * *

La previa lluvia que abasteció los campos se había convertido en una delicada llovizna que sólo alcanzaba a empapar un reducido páramo.

Eran las seis de la tarde y el humeante café de Reborn acababa de ser servido en la mesita de la sala de estar. El que bebería la infusión leía un libro de páginas amarillentas, sumido en una relativa calma, con el ama de llaves custodiándole.

—¿Por qué no te retiras, Lal Mirch? Ya no prescindo de tus servicios. —Sugirió a su empleada, sin despegar la vista del manuscrito.

—Mi turno terminó formalmente hace tres minutos, señor. —Dijo con la frivolidad misma de un soldado, inmutable.

El moreno sonrió de costado, cerrando el texto añejo sobre sus muslos, y miró a la mujer a sus espaldas.

—Entonces, ¿De qué hablamos informalmente? —Fue el turno para ella de sonreír. Pasó al lado del sofá ocupado por el terrateniente, sentándose en el otro sillón de un cuerpo desocupado.

Del trío de sirvientes que cohabitaban la casa, sin duda alguna, Lal era la favorita por muchos motivos. El más sobresaliente era su vieja amistad con Reborn. Ambos asistieron al mismo parvulario, a la misma escuela primaria y a la misma escuela secundaria. Juntos entrenaron sus habilidades de combate con el abuelo de ella durante la época de la Guerra Civil, que tras perder toda su fortuna por deudas de apuesta, condenó a su nieta, única familiar viva, a la pobreza extrema. Allí estuvo la familia de él, que la acogió como su criada, por ende, Lal Mirch era casi como su hermana, y la relación profesional que mantenían ante los ojos de terceros –_sus hijos, los empleados, e incluso Colonnello_– nada más era un cínico chiste para mantener vivo el estereotipo de sequedad entre amo–ciervo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó la dama.

—¿Con respecto a qué? ¿A Verde, los mocosos, la boda…?

—Respecto a todo. —Puntualizó, cruzada de brazos y piernas.

—Bueno… —Suspiró, sorbiendo la cafeína. — La ausencia de Verde nunca pesó menos. Dino sigue sin ser apto para nada más que cuidar a Kyoya. Kyoya seguirá siendo un brabucón que quiere ver muerto a Mukuro, aunque desde el funeral está más taciturno, y no sé la razón. Mukuro es como su madre: ensimismado con sus cosas más que con sus obligaciones, al igual que Kyoya está metido en algo raro que desconozco, y Lambo… morirá inútil.

La que lucía cicatrices en sus mejillas agachó la nuca, queriendo ocultar su risa.

—Y en cuanto a la boda… supongo que marcha sobre ruedas…

—¿Supones?

—Sí.

—¿En serio? —El hombre la apreció con un gesto que denotaba obviedad. — Me parece extraño, tú eres el tipo de persona que nunca supone nada, tus órdenes son… ley divina.

El que usaba una fedora se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Soy humano, ¿Recuerdas? —Vaciló. — Pero la verdad es que Xanxus se niega rotundamente, complicándome las cosas. Hace dos días tuvimos una conversación que no terminó bien, y desde entonces pasa más tiempo fuera que en la casa. —Hablaba no abatido por el aislamiento de su hijo mayor, sino agotado por todo el esfuerzo que conllevaba criar a un rebelde.

—¿Acaso le mencionaste a Superbia Squalo? —No hizo falta emitir palabras para que la respuesta se dijera. — ¿Eres tonto? ¿En qué pensabas al decirle? Era obvio que reaccionaría así.

Otro de los privilegios que gozaba la antigua militante era el llamarle "tonto" a Reborn, sin perecer acribillada en el proceso. Nadie osaba insultarle tan descaradamente y vivía para ver el alba.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Naturalmente tenía que decirle algo para detenerlo…

—Y en cambio lo arruinaste. —Resopló la de cabellera larga, aún con sus extremidades encimadas. — Ahora Xanxus tiene tres opciones: aceptar el compromiso, rechazarlo o… irse. Posee el capital suficiente como para comprar una estancia perfectamente equipada, con mobiliario; personal y una vasta granja. ¿Tú qué crees que hará?

—… no lo sé. —Hoy era un día de sorpresas para la consorte del mayordomo, su jefe no solía desconocer los pasos a seguir. Éste tema lograba sacarle de sus inestables casillas.

—¿Por qué no ofreces a Kyoya o a Mukuro? Ellos tienen una edad más próxima con Tsunayoshi. —Ella chasqueó los dedos, como festejando la realización de una grandiosa idea.

—No lo menciones. —Gesticuló negativamente el contrario. — Iemitsu sólo considera digno a Xanxus.

Lal consideraba acertada aquella afirmación, ya que los hijos del medio eran completos pandilleros, en cuanto al apodado Cavallone; éste estaba en negociaciones con la familia de pescadores desde hace ya ocho años, independientemente de la clandestina relación que mantenían los primogénitos ambos clanes. La vaca cobarde llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular con la última hija de los Sawada, así que no podía contársele para nada. El único que restaba era el que tenía graves problemas con la ira.

… ciertamente, ninguno de los herederos de Reborn era aconsejable ni para el dictador más cruel.

—Falta poco para las ocho, Colonnello debe estar buscándome. —Se puso de pie, sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de su falda blanca. — Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, piénsalo bien.

Despidiéndose con una leve reverencia, se marchó rumbo al ala de la casona destinada al servicio.

El de las patillas rizadas acabó el café frío de un trago, masajeándose las sienes. "_Lo hecho, hecho está, y así seguirá hasta la consecuencia más trágica_", se dijo a modo de consuelo.

**. . .**

Los hoteles no eran conocidos en ésos lares de Italia, menos los burdeles. Aunque estos últimos sitios tuvieran cero relevancia, el punto es que no existía un lugar de encuentro ilegítimo para los amantes, excepto… aquella cabaña que servía de resguardo a los viajeros, situada a las afueras del pueblo; en medio del bosque. Allí, acobijados por las mantas gruesas, preparadas con el fin de proteger a los huéspedes del invierno, un hombre de piel pálida se acomodaba en el regazo de otro de dermis bronceada.

Squalo intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero las constantes vacilaciones silenciosas de Xanxus le afectaban. ¡Se trataba de su futuro, mierda! El maldito padre de su novio quería separarlos a toda costa, no le importaba absolutamente nada ás que sus bolsillos. Lo odiaba, Reborn no sabía cuánto tuvieron que discutir para establecerse como estaban hoy, juntos; abrazados en una cama después de hacer el amor. El tiránico no los separaría, no… claro que no…

Inconscientemente, el de largo pelo blanco apretó su puño real –_porque el otro muñón lo perdió_– en impotencia. El mayor lo notó y le encaró.

—¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?

—No… —Susurró el más joven. — Irnos no es la solución, sabes cómo es él, te buscará por todo el mundo con tal de que… te cases con ése mocoso, sólo por su fortuna. —Mordió su labio inferior, Tsunayoshi carecía de culpa en éste asunto. La verdadera responsabilidad era de sus padres. — Y cuando me encuentre a mí, me… matará.

El moreno mostró un gesto de pura ira, que sorprendió al espadachín.

—Sí llegara a hacer eso, lo mataré yo a él. —Aseguró con severidad, sus orbes carmín destilaban un fuego que habría arrasado con montañas.

Un brillo extraño iluminó los ojos celestes del campesino.

—¿Y luego? ¿Te suicidarás para venir conmigo al infierno? —Dijo, empleando una cierta burla que no llegó a tapar la ilusión de sus zafiros.

—No, pero al menos me habré vengado del bastardo por todo lo que me ha hecho. —La iluminación desapareció tan fugaz como vino. Sonrió el menor, ellos no eran ése tipo de pareja. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada. —Su mueca graciosa no verificaba lo que decía. — ¿Sabes qué? La idea de fugarnos a la luz de las estrellas con sólo una manta y cien céntimos es muy tentadora, pero… vamos a dormir.

Tenía razón, el llamado de Morfeo le resultaba muy tentador siendo casi las diez de la noche, además, a la mañana temprano deberían volver a sus indeseables hogares.

—Buenas noches, jefe.

—Duérmete ya, basura.

**. . .**

Paralelamente a lo que ocurría con Xanxus, Kyoya admiraba ausente la lluvia, torrencial a partir de la quinta campanada que indicaba las diez, desde el marco de la ventana, sentado en una silla.

El calor hogareño, que abrasaba cada recoveco de su habitación, le fastidiaba. Hacía que sus poros brotaran transpiración y eso era poco cómodo cuando a tres puertas a la derecha se hallaba la recámara de su peor enemigo. Hablando de él… ¿Habrá salido en algún momento? Suponía que no, ya que el diluvio era demasiado espeso como para "ir a visitar a sus amigos".

Todavía no lo podía creer, ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi y Mukuro juntos? ¿En qué instante dieron el sí a una relación a escondidas? ¿Rokudo sabría que el castaño más codiciado estaba comprometido con Xanxus, su medio hermano mayor?

"_Debe ser el que más presente lo tiene_", se dijo, suspirando en el acto. "_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ése herbívoro bastardo estuvo todo éste tiempo tras él, sabiendo lo del casamiento, que nuestro padre rechazaría cualquiera de nuestras relaciones y ofertas de desposo mientras éstas no vinieran con un millón de lingotes de oro… sobre todo siendo consciente de que tanto él, como yo, somos considerados indignos por los Sawada…_"

Hibari entrecerró la mirada, a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa extraña, típica de sí, ésta mueca pretendía demostrar que había comprendido.

Comprendió que el de pelo piña y el de puntiagudo pelambre siempre se buscaron, sea por los corredores de la escuela a la que los tres asistían, o por el trayecto a casa.

Comprendió que Reborn tenía una crítica situación frente a sus narices, y que aún no caía en cuenta de la verdad que ocultaba su cuarto vástago.

Comprendió que eran dos hermanos peleando por el cariño de un solo chico.

En demasía comprendió que, sí no actuaba ya, perdería.

—No dejaré que ése miserable tome lo que es mío por derecho. —Con esa determinación, emprendió el corto tramo a los aposentos contiguos.

**. . .**

El de mata índigo terminaba de arreglar una maleta que contenía varias mudas de ropa, objetos personales y otras herramientas para la supervivencia.

Lo llevaban planeando desde Julio del año pasado, poco después del trágico anuncio que unía a su pareja con su no consanguíneo filial. Sería en la trasnoche, no importaba que lloviera o tronara, sólo faltaban semanas para la boda, era hoy o nunca.

Sonrió, austero. "_Ninguno de estos idiotas va a quitármelo_", gruñó en su fuero interno, manteniendo su sonrisa. "_Desgraciadamente no tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentar a Reborn, me hubiese gustado arrancarle las piernas y los brazos, no tener que huir como un cobarde y sin dinero, pero… al menos estaremos más tranquilos que en ésta pesadilla_…"

Abrió el pestillo de la puerta de su cuarto, y tras verificar que cada esquina estuviera desolada, se encaminó a las escaleras que daban a la entrada, también sumida en el perpetuo silencio.

Tomó el picaporte que conectaba al exterior, a la libertad inminente. Sintió el viento frío de la tormenta calarle el rostro, por lo que lo aspiró en una oportunidad de relajarse. "_Es la fuga o morir lentamente en éste lugar_". Ése pensamiento y la cara de Tsuna, junto al futuro que les deparaba, culminó su decisión.

"_Adiós, maldita cárcel_"

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Rokudo Mukuro?

Los irises heterocromos se contrajeron. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel consigo?

* * *

**.**

**₣ιη**

**P****я****óx****ιмσ ****Сαρ****í****тυłσ****  
"****Λ****c****тσ**** III"**

**.**

* * *

N.A.:

Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentaron y pusieron en alertas *-* Ahora pasaré a responder sus beshos comentarios~ sí es que ya no lo hice, porque soy demasiado olvidadiza u.u

De nuevo agradezco todo lo que me dijeron y más. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3 Bye bye~

PD: cualquier cosa review (?


End file.
